walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Merle Dixon (TV Series)
Stuffed Animals Uh... I don't recall the "sex with stuffed animals" part being mentioned. Ever. Wierdperson31 06:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Could of been a vandle, or someone who wanted to make him look worse than he was/is. Alockwood1 20:49, October 26, 2011 (UTC) It was a vandal, he did the same thing to t-dog as well. he has been banned. Status Merl Dixon is confirmed dead. While he went into the gas station and found the governor, Philip bit off his two fingers and then shot him in the chest. Then Daryl finds Merle as a Walker eating Ben. But he (and his brother) didn't deserve this. Dixon house On this page is says "His bike was taken by his brother when the group made a stop at the brothers' surprisingly unransacked house to get supplies." When did they return to the house? I dont remember ever seeing this or even hearing about it At least I know that someone else is having the same problem, and it's not that I'm losing my memory. Sonnen 00:53, November 16, 2011 (UTC) They are seen leaving a house with a motorcycle and a bag of drugs and weapons in What Lies Ahead. In Bloodletting someone mentions that this was Merle's house. *I don't remember this scene....is it a deleted scene? --Mistertrouble189 17:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) No but its at the beginning and Rick is narrating at the time so it is easy to miss. Any connection between this character and the Merle Dixon character (played by Richard Devon) from some Lassie episodes? This character named for that one, perhaps? 20:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Woodbury? I deff think he might be found there chillin Okay, we have seen Merle in a picture of Woodbury, but there's no reason to believe he's a resident there just because of this. 08:29, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Can we not have the full picture of merle here that shwos that leather thing? 18:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I recently watched all the episodes and you can clearly see in season 1 that they have Merles bike in a pick up truck. - JPC Religion Is Merle religious?? It states that he is religious in the trivia section, but I clearly remember him cursing God when he was trapped on the rooftop. Geaux (talk) 04:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) And also praying to him. Kaffe4200 (talk) 08:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Why his hand, and not the cuffs? Why did Merle cut off his hand, instead of cutting the handcuffs? He mentioned earlier in the episode that he wanted to use the hacksaw on the handcuffs. Did he try to cut the cuffs, and was unsuccessful? Are handcuffs supposed to be impossible to cut with a hacksaw? Forgive me if the episodes already explained this; I haven't watched all of them. Eljena (talk) 03:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) The reason for this is because the saw defense. If you don't know what i'm talking about watch the first saw movie. In the movies the hacksaw is too dull to cut through metal cuffs. So this means that Merle had to cut his hand. Good question Dixon For Governor (talk) 14:28, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't agree with using the term "redneck" to describe him. That is a racist, unnecessary pejorative and akin to using the "n-word" to describe a black person. Yes, he is a bad man but there are plenty of other ways of describing him without using racial epithets. 04:07, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Michael Rooker's called himself a redneck, Norman Reedus has called both Daryl AND Merle rednecks. "Redneck" isn't as bad as using the n word. I should know, my family is full of rednecks! LadyElvan (talk) 07:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Redneck isn't a race. Anyone can be redneck. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 13:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Political Party How do you know Merle is a Republican? It never states this about him(even though it is very likely.) I just want to point out there are plenty of different political parties in America. Not just Democrats and Republicans. Magicandmadness (talk) 05:21, December 21, 2012 (UTC)MagicandMadness - He does not directly state that he is a Republican, but in the episode "Chupacabra," when he talking to Daryl he says that Daryl is "playing errand boy to a bunch of pansy-asses, niggers and democrats." And while there are many political parties in America, I think his bashing of just one poltical party makes him a very likely Republican. "Occupation" Shane confirms that Merle is indeed a drug dealer when trying to convince Lori that Rick is unable to keep them safe. He says something along the lines of "We lost people because Rick went back to save that drug dealer!" when reminding her about Amy and Jim's deaths while Rick went back to save Merle in Atlanta with Daryl. AmbieSushi 20:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Name Erm, I'm sure that his name isn't Merle Dixon, I'm sure it's Meryl Dixon. This is for two reasons. #In the TV descriptions of it, when it says his name it says Meryl. #He is brother to Daryl so he should be called Meryl. He should have ryl on the end of his name like Daryl. Just because his brother's name is spelt like that, does not mean MERLE's is. Meryl? This is a girls name, like Meryl Streep. Sometimes, the TV Descriptions have wrong spellings, and his name has been mentioned like the way it is now in many interviews. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 21:10, February 23, 2013 (UTC) *I'm sure his name is Merle Dixon, as the subtitles, in-show credits, and the AMC Walking Dead website all use Merle Dixon as his name. Go right here for a very reliable source on the way his name is spelled. Here is another source, a tweet from Glen Mazzara, showrunner showing how the name as Merle. Thank you. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:19, February 23, 2013 (UTC) *I know I'm late on this one, but yeah the spelling is correct. It is Merle, the same as Merle Haggard (The country singer) HorrorFan01 (talk) 01:52, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Admins, fix this! I put m for mentioned after an episode and it doesn't show up. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 02:30, March 18, 2013 (UTC) All fixed. Axel TWD (talk) 06:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC) He just died. Someone update. Wait until after noon tomorrow, so that the other timezones have seen the show. Alockwood1 (talk) 02:20, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :That doesn't work - we don't get it in the UK until friday lol. Garhdo (talk) 02:22, March 25, 2013 (UTC) MERLE IS DEAD!!!!!!! Gahh manly tears (Dedo) 02:25, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Page is still locked. Here's Merle's best quote. "I don't why I do the things I do. Never did. I'm a damn mystery to me."JokersFlame (talk) 03:07, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Death picture Is it just me or does Merle's dead face looks so fake with CGI effects. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 04:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) They used Practical Effects, like makeup and colored contact lenses- though the head that gets stabbed was a dummy, from what I saw on the Talk. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:01, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Killed Victims: It's not rocket science... I've edited, re-edited, undone and redone the killed victims so many times today that I'm considering adding myself to my own killed victims list. So let's clear things up on this talk page now, shall we? It seems that a few of you are having trouble understanding Merle's kills in the most recent episode. Let's start with his statement that he's killed 16 people post apocalypse. We know that Merle killed Five US Military Soldiers, plus Wilson and Gargulio. That accounts for seven of the sixteen. Sixteen minus seven is nine. This accounts for the part of the list where it should say: "nine unnamed people". So why it says eight is completely beyond my understanding. In the promo for WTTT, Philip claims that Merle killed eight of his men while they were on their run. Ben is one of these men, so that brings it down to seven Woodbury soldiers. Unnamed Survivor 1 was not killed directly by Merle, so should therefore be put into a seperate bullet point ending in "(Caused)". Therefore, Merle directly killed six Woodbury men. I managed to get this point across to one person, but I just haven't the patience to explain it to everybody else who edits this page. Right, I'm going to edit the killed victims section now. If for whatever reason anyone undoes it, I will redo their edit and direct them here. If nobody listens to me, I will bang my head against the wall until next week's episode. I hope I have made everything clear now... 19:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Merle just shot most of them, so none of them were directly killed if we follow your logic. The so called "Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 1" doesn't even need a page. It was only created because some smart guy was creating a page for EVERY SINGLE WOODBURY BACKGROUND CHARACTER. So he is unnamed and he stays with the others that were also unnamed. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 20:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) *Just wanted to butt in and say that "Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 1" most certainly deserves a page because he was credited in This Sorrowful Life. Thank you. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:05, March 25, 2013 (UTC) It's not my logic, it's the logic of this wiki. Otis and Sean had similar deaths but Shane and Hershel are only listed as causing them, respectively. I really don't see why survivor one should be different, because his death was almost exactly like Sean's. If you want to keep the unnamed people in one bullet point, we should at least note, in brackets, that one of them was only a cause. Look at Tim's list of victims. Last time I checked that one seperately mentioned one of the guards because Tim did not kill him with the help of his fellow Woodbury survivors. It's kind of the same with this one. Hopefully we can get some more opinions on this matter. 20:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Following this logic, Merle caused the death of all the others too, because he didn't fatally shot the others. Watch again and you'll see that all of them fall to the ground screaming in pain. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 20:16, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't recall seeing anyone else getting eaten alive by walkers... Therefore all these people must have died as a direct result of Merle's bullets, with the exception of survivor one. Either way, it's up to everyone else now, because I've edited this page so much now that I'm completely sick of it. I'll probably be watching the episode again at some point because it was so amazing and when I do I'll watch closely and see if any of the others get eaten while they are alive. 20:24, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Does nobody else have an opinion on this? 10:50, March 26, 2013 (UTC) This was supposed to be done with, but I'll say it again: Watch the episode again. You'll see that Merle shoots all the guys and they fall to the ground still alive, but injured from the gunshot. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 22:06, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed Survivor 1 is the only survivor seen eaten by walkers. Merle only caused his death. We know that for a fact. The other survivors may have been finally put down by walkers but we didn't see it, so we have no reason to believe that is the case. Most likely they succumbed to their injury soon after obtaining it. Why are you denying something which was made crystal clear in the episode? You might as well go on Hershel's and Shane's talk page and argue the same thing you are arguing here. 22:29, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Grammar The grammar on this page is terrible. 00:15, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I fixed some of it earlier today, but I agree with you 100%. We apologize for that, I always edit with good grammar. Shellturtleguy (talk) 00:18, March 26, 2013 (UTC) English is not my first language. I did a full review of the page recently and I believe I commited those mistakes, but if you want a tip: Next time you notice this, fix the mistakes instead of complaining about them in the talk page. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 22:08, March 26, 2013 (UTC) More opinions are needed on this... Okay whenever I edit the "killed victims" list to change this: *Seven Woodbury Soldiers Into this: *Six Woodbury Soldiers *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 1 (Caused) TheGrimBotch undoes my edit because he/she seems to have not noticed the fact that we quite clearly saw that walkers killed that guy and Merle only played a small part in his death. Does nobody else find this incorrect? He/she claims that we shouldn't list it as such simply because the other Woodbury men may have been eaten by walkers. So something we didn't see means that we shouldn't note down something that we did? We've been debating it for ages further up this talk page, neither of us has got anywhere close to convincing the other, and nobody else seems to have even read the debate apart from MisterTrouble, who talked about something completely unrelated. It's basically just an edit war between me and them now, and I've given up because I know somebody will just render the page uneditable sooner or later. So I'd appreciate it if somebody could leave their opinion on this matter so we can sort it out. 09:55, March 27, 2013 (UTC) *Was not addressing your overall topic above, but addressing a comment made by the Grim Botches, just to clarify that the unnamed guy was credited and does deserve a page, just so he understands why we have a page for him. As to your concern above, I don't really care too much about this aka neutral. As long as we include the fact that he killed 16 men after joining Woodbury and the 8 men (7 unnamed + Ben) from This Sorrowful Life, I am fine. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 14:26, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Anybody else? We can't all stay neutral... 16:09, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, there was a few raids he's hinted he'd been on- as it is, the people who'd been killed in the attack on Woodberry were not killed by him- if they've been added to his tally. Alockwood1 (talk) 22:50, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry but I do not understand the point you are making. 23:33, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Wow, why are you taking this so seriously, anom? Just a question: Have you re-watched the episode already? The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 23:37, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I've seen Merle's death scene again and I know for sure that UWS1 is the only one we see getting eaten by walkers. So Merle only caused his death, just like Shane only caused Otis' and Hershel only caused Sean's. 23:42, March 27, 2013 (UTC) *You see at least two other unnamed guards' bodies being eaten. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 01:19, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I meant as in being killed due to being eaten. 10:30, March 28, 2013 (UTC) But they were still alive after getting shot. Full of walkers surrounding them. You can't say that they died from blood loss. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 14:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) We don't know they were still alive, because gunshots do not necessarily kill instantly. Oscar didn't die instantly when he got shot. That doesn't matter though because we don't know if they were eaten and Merle is the only person that can be linked to their death. However we know for a fact that UWS1 was killed by walkers. 14:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC) To be honest, we will never know how each guard died specifically, whether it was the gun shot or the walkers. Merle was clearly going to immobilize the guards (all of the guards we see getting shot were torso-area shots), so that the guards would be overrun by zombies and be killed as a result. Whatever the case may be, Merle is still responsible for the deaths of Ben and 7 other guys. Just state on the page something like "7 unnamed Woodbury guards (directly & caused)". That should be good enough to the average reader. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 14:55, March 28, 2013 (UTC) So do what Mister Trouble said and stop this discussion already. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 15:06, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Association with White Supremacists Just a little thing I noted while watching: The knife attached to Merle's prosthetic hand is another Nazi artifact - a bayonet for the standard Wehrmacht infantry rifle, Mauser K98. This, coupled with the SS insignia on his bike, could hint at an association with either white supremacists or national-socialistic groups. 22:50, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Bayonet could have been War Trophy from a WW2 vet's place. Alockwood1 (talk) 23:03, July 1, 2013 (UTC) What if Merle was alive now? Most of the people at the prison aren't too angry or reckless or aggressive and I think it would be interesting if Merle, or someone as angry/racist/redneck as him was in the prison, expressing their hurtful opinions and causing fights. Merle's death was inevitable but I wish he'd lived for a little longer, long enough to get settled in. WalkersAlert5560 (talk) 07:17, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Merle was staged 8 times all over his body not 7 times in his head Kill Count Merle has the eighth largest amount of kills of at least 26 victims (Including himself), his should be 8, not 6. Mitt Campbell (talk) 22:43, November 23, 2017 (UTC)User:Mitt CampbellMitt Campbell (talk) 22:43, November 23, 2017 (UTC)